


Naps for Dogs and Men

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Peace and quiet, beginning relationship, mentioned Sam/Jess, petting dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: The golden retriever has been coming to Castiel's house for several weeks, taking a nap and then going back on his way and Castiel finally sends a note to his owner.





	Naps for Dogs and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writers of Destiel Weekly Word challenge. This weeks prompt was 'White Wings', which as you'll see I took with a very small pinch of salt. There was a limit of 1500 words, which I struggled with immensely and so the ending is a little shorter than I would like it to be. 
> 
> Please enjoy the fluff! :D
> 
> also!! this is based on a prompt which I'll link in the end notes because spoilers for this fic ;)

* * *

 

Castiel is reading on his wrap around porch when he hears the sound of claws on the wooden steps and looks up to see the, now familiar, golden retriever. He's been coming here for a few weeks now, letting Castiel to pet him a few times before curling up beneath the bench seat and napping for an hour before trotting away.

He thought it odd as the dog is well fed and his coat is shiny and healthy so seems to be from a loving family somewhere. He's curious why this dog is visiting him so often.

Castiel sets down his book, opening the door to his house and letting the dog follow him through to his study. There's a quiet and cool corner where the dog lies down and promptly falls asleep. Castiel smiles and pulls a sheet of paper from the notepad sitting by his laptop and writes a note:

> _I would like to find out who the owner of this wonderful, sweet dog is and ask if you are aware that almost every afternoon your dog comes to my house for a nap._

Folding the note up, he secures it to the dog's collar and leaves him to sleep in his office. Hopefully he will get an answer soon.

The sun’s beginning to set, the dog had gone back home a while ago and he’s finally finished his book after four days. It’s been a long week, his early morning shifts allow him to spend the afternoons reading on his porch which is what he enjoys but even after several years, the early mornings exhaust him and he’s ready to sleep as soon as the sun goes down.

Castiel tucks himself up in bed, having chosen a new book for the next few days and he sets his alarm for 4am with a sigh, just a few more days until the weekend.

*******

Castiel gets through his door after his shift, shoving his bag next to the coat rack and kicking off his shoes. The air is stifling and he’s sweating through the suit he has to wear and scrambles to the bedroom to shed the excess clothing before jumping in his shower, letting the cool water hit his skin and cool him down. He reluctantly pulls himself from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. A pair of shorts and a light shirt is all he wears outside, settling himself on the porch with an ice-cold beer and his new book.

It’s not long before the familiar sound of the dog greets him and he sits up.

“Hey there, boy,” Castiel says, scratching the golden retriever between the ears and under his chin. There’s a scrap of paper tucked into his collar and he pulls it out, carefully unfolding it as soon as he’s opened the door to let the dog into his house.

> _He lives in a home with 6 children, 2 under the age of three – he’s trying to catch up on his sleep._

Castiel chuckles and then finds an extra line squashed at the bottom:

> _Can I come with him tomorrow?_

Castiel doesn’t even know who ‘ _I’_ is, but he’s sure the dog would like some familiar company too, not to mention he could do with more socialising outside of his workplace to. If they have a dog as nice as the one that visits him daily, then he’s sure to like whoever comes his way tomorrow and he can only hope that he has something in common with them.

The dog runs off home, a note of confirmation in his collar.

*******

When Castiel comes home the next day, apprehension hits him harder than expects. He showers off his day and stalls over what to wear, he doesn’t even know who is coming, he doesn’t know if they’re male or female, how old they are or even the exact time they’ll be here, and he wonders now if he really made the right choice in letting someone he doesn’t know onto his property.

It’s too late to revoke his decision so he throws on his beige chino shorts and one of his slightly nicer than average blue shirts. He smooths it down before heading to the fridge for a beer but stops short, what if the person doesn’t drink? Castiel grabs himself a glass of juice and goes outside, lounging on his bench with his book.

It’s so much harder to concentrate on the words on the page when every few minutes he’s looking down his driveway for a dog and someone else. He reads the same line over and over again until he grumbles with frustration and snaps the book closed.

It was good timing as when he finishes a swig of his orange juice, Castiel looks up to find that the dog has managed to sneak up on him.

“I didn’t hear you, hello,” Castiel leans down to pet the dog but the dog jumps up instead, paws landing on his chest. It seems there was no need for a nice shirt in the end.

“Bones! Down!” Castiel looks up from rubbing the dog’s side to see a man a short distance away wearing jeans and a short-sleeved Henley.

A man. A man wearing jeans in hot weather, he must be mad.

“Hey there, I’m Dean,” the man hops up the steps, meeting Castiel’s eyes briefly before looking to Bones. “Sit.” Bones sits and Dean smiles. “Hi,” he says again, reaching out his hand to Castiel with a smile that made Castiel’s heart jump.

“I’m Cas – this is where your dog has been hiding for the past few weeks,” he says, smiling back, thankful for how easy it feels.

“Thanks, he appreciates it. My sister-in-law and brother run White Wings Day Care, which also happens to be our house, six kids during the day and two at night, really puts a strain on the poor thing, and me too.” Dean laughs and looks fondly over at Bones who’s already curled up under the bench where it’s the coolest. “It’s so peaceful, I’m tellin’ you man, six kids—”

“I can imagine the noise is a lot,” he sympathises. “You’re more than welcome here, anytime.”

“Thanks, again.”

Castiel sits back down, and then realises that there’s nowhere else for Dean to sit. “I’m sorry, do you want to sit?”

“Nah, the floor,” Dean sits down, and then lies back on the porch decking, knees bent up and arms under head, “is perfect.”

“Can I offer you some juice, or a beer?”

“If you’re offering beer, I’ll have one.”

Castiel stands up, he’s in the kitchen for a few moments and his stomach twitters with nerves, of all the people he thought about showing up, he never once dreamed of someone like Dean, the man is stunning, and he’s surprised he’s been able to make any kind of conversation with him.

Back outside, Castiel places the beer next to Dean, it seems the man has dozed off, Bones having moved to lay his head on Dean’s chest. It’s a picture begging to be taken but Castiel holds off, he’s only just met him and it would be weird. He settles back with his book and his orange juice and reads away the afternoon, conscious of the man and his dog next to him.

Hours later, Dean wakes, and Bones jumps up, disturbing Castiel from his book.

“ah shit, the time, I’m so sorry, Cas.” Dean scrambles to straighten himself out, patting down his rumpled shirt.

“It’s okay – it’s getting late, it’s about time I ate dinner anyway,” Castiel explains, and Bones patters his feet in front of him, waiting to be petted. Castiel does, scratching under his chin and then patting his side.

“We’ll be back Monday, I’m sure, anything to get us away from those terrors!” Dean’s walking backwards, giving him a wave and Cas watches as they disappear down the driveway.

Castiel is still smiling even when he goes back indoors to begin finding something for dinner. Despite the lack of conversation today, he enjoyed Dean’s presence and it makes him wonder why he never thought to start dating.

 

Dean comes back on the Monday with Bones in tow and he greets them both with a bowl of water and bottles of beer. This time, while Bones sleeps under Castiel’s bench, they talk. Castiel doesn’t read a single page of his book. They have a lot in common it seems, both of them having read the majority of the works by Vonnegut and they both keep early hours at work so they share the pain of exhaustion.

It becomes a regular thing, easy, relaxing, and soon enough, Dean’s no longer lying on the porch, he’s leaning on Castiel’s chest as they talk, or even nap, nearly every afternoon of the summer. Even when autumn and winter rolls around, and their relationship has grown exponentially, having moved from strangers to partners, they still talk and they still nap, or read with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
